


To Know A Name

by Skyliaskye



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, i can never write a nice fun fic, its always got something sad with it smh, kinda ansgty?, legend, misunderstanding if anything, not really - Freeform, small talks, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: "What are you doing?" Wild's eyes snapped up once more, meeting Legend's. Wild shrugged,"Sorry." before looking down- Legend frowned,"No, I don't mean that- I'm not calling you out this time, I'm genuinely curious as to why you're mumbling." Wild let his mouth open, a silent 'Oh' forming. He stopped stirring, tapping the spoon before letting the food rest."Habit." Legend wondered as to why Wild found it hard to talk some days, yet he refused to question it out loud. Wild had his reasons. Legend picked up a lone stick, shoving the end into the dirt mindlessly,"Well, what are you mumbling then?" he watched the small pockets of dirt heave way for the stick. Wild hummed,"Names."





	To Know A Name

_"For Hylia's sake, can you please stop your insufferable mumbling?!"_ Wild froze mid-sentence, eyes wide. He looked over to Legend, who glared back intensely. He shifted his gaze,  
"Sorry." he whispered, continuing to stir the pot in front of him and letting the camp settle into an awkward silence. Legend turned back to his sewing.

A cold air settled in. 

The silence was deafening.

Legend sighed, letting his shoulders slump in defeat. He put his needle into the fabric of his current piece, before putting it down,  
"Ok, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he turned to Wild who owlishly blinked at him, "what? Don't look so surprised, I'm not that heartless." he mumbled, before standing up. 

Legend felt the ache in his joints flare at his movements, yet he stretched on, letting them pop and settle. Immediately, he felt better as he moved to the fire, letting the warm engulf him. He sat opposite to Wild, the latter watching him quietly. 

He ignored the look, savouring the smell of the dish simmering before him.

Wild looked away.

The silence returned, yet this time was slightly more welcomed- more comfortable. 

Until the mumbling started again.

Legend's eyes found Wild slumped over the cook pot, eyes closed yet his mouth running a mile per minute; a soft mumble, softer than before, coming from him. Legend could almost hear the words, if it weren't for the crackling of the fire in front of him or the scrapping of the spoon against the pot. 

Yet Legend was curious.

"What are you doing?" Wild's eyes snapped up once more, meeting Legend's. Wild shrugged,  
"Sorry." before looking down- Legend frowned,  
"No, I don't mean that- I'm not calling you out this time, I'm genuinely curious as to why you're mumbling." Wild let his mouth open, a silent 'Oh' forming. He stopped stirring, tapping the spoon before letting the food rest.  
"Habit." Legend wondered as to why Wild found it hard to talk some days, yet he refused to question it out loud. Wild had his reasons. Legend picked up a lone stick, shoving the end into the dirt mindlessly,  
"Well, what are you mumbling then?" he watched the small pockets of dirt heave way for the stick. Wild hummed,  
"Names." 

Legend sat back up, head tilting onwards facing the shrubbery of the outskirts of the nearby forest. He's eyes narrowing slightly at the answer- then again, what was he expecting? A recipe maybe, Legend mused. Wild was full of surprises however.  
"Why names?" He thought on his own question for second, "then again, whose names?" he looked at Wild, searching for the answer as the said Hylian looked away from the gaze, shoulders hunching in on himself,  
"Everyone's." Legend couldn't help but to scoff,  
"That's vague. You mean the other Link's? I would've though they're names would be eas-"  
"No," Wild cut off, "everyone's." highlighting the word, Legend paused. He blinked.  
"Everyone's as in… _Everyone?_ Like… " Wild nodded, firmly,  
"Everyone I know." 

Legend sat back, eyes widened slightly.

"Huh," he started, "You really are quite stupid sometimes, you know that right?" He stated. Wild scowled at him, scoffed and looked away, his eyes drawn down. Legend rolled his eyes,  
"You know I'm right. Everyone's names? By the looks of it and how many villages we've passed, there has to be a couple hundred people at the least." he explained, "you're on a wild goose chase with this one- hah, a _Wild's_ goose chase you could call it." he pressed, huffing at his own remark. Wild kept silent.

Legend continued.

"To even think of trying is quite funny, I mean, why bother? You probably won't see a lot of them again, you are an adventurer and all." Legend gripped the stick with both palms, one on either side of the stick,  
"You said one day you wanted to settle too, right? What's this endeavour got to do to help with that if you'll only be staying in one place?" He began bending the stick, ears narrowing in on the slight pops of the stick snapping. 

Wild made no peep.

Legend continued.

"I sincerely hope you're lying about this," the stick bent further, "or quick enough to realise this is wasted time you could be doing something a little more beneficial," and further, "or have you already _forgotten_ why you're here with us?" 

_Snap._

Legend blinked. 

Oh.

Legend lifted his head, eyes landing on the spoon in Wild's hand- the same one Sky had carved him many weeks ago. The same one now split into two. 

Eyes traveled upwards.

Wild glared down at Legend, sneering. Legend let his words sink, his gut twisting at the realisation. He opened his mouth to- to what, apologise? He shot into his mind, as if an apology would be enough. His mouth closed, eyes steady onto the figure looming over him. 

Legend let the stick in his hand loosen; the branch, still intact, merely bent back to originality, although slightly dented.

It was silence once more.

Wild's shoulder drooped several seconds of the showdown, hands releasing from their tight grips as he slinked back down tiredly into his seat. His expression, though once furious, sunk into something Legend could only call dejected. 

Now Legend felt like an ass. 

The silence was suffocating with the exception of the fire sizzling away as the food simmered still. The sunset proved once more of the intensity of the cold chills that settled in with the moon rising below. Everything was still- yet Legend's mind ran a mile per minute.

Five minutes passed.

"That was stupid of me." Legend stated, watching the fire flicker like a hawk, "real stupid." 

Two more minutes passed.

"I'm sorry, again."

One more passed.

"It's ok." Wild replied. A pause, "you're telling Sky you broke it though."  
"That's fair." Legend breathed out, relieved. Wild took out another spoon- not carved as intricately as Sky's yet still as useful, before stirring the pot once more. After a couple more minutes Wild put the spoon down, hands in his lap.

"When I woke up, the only thing I really knew for certain was my name…" he curled in hood, leaning further inwards to the fire, "When I left the Great Plateau, I knew nothing but my name and the job I was meant to do… then, when I met the first person and I learnt his name, Brigo, it felt so safe." Legend saw Wild's wistful eyes watching the flames intently. Wild then blinked, shaking his head slightly,  
"So, learning names makes you feel safe?" Wild shrugged,  
"Kinda… It's more so knowing that I can remember that one piece of information about someone I never knew before. That a piece of them is with me," he chuckled slightly, "because if my name is as important as it is, then to me, their names are just as important."

Legend sat back, eyes set surprised. 

"You're afraid of forgetting them." legend stated. Wild snorted, rubbing the nape of his neck,  
"I'm afraid of forgetting anything to be honest, but yes, these names have a story and I don’t want to forget them."

A pause.

"I still think you're stupid." Wild paused, looking up at Legend offended, yet said nothing as Legend stood up, making a b-line to his stuff. He took several seconds to shuffle through the collection of belongings, mumbling ever so often. 

He then pulled an object out.

Quick enough, he made his was to Wild, who looked on curiously, albeit still frowning. Legend rolled his eyes, waving the object slightly to Wild's view,  
"None of that now, Wild, I only call you stupid for not thinking about possibilities." Wild's eyes widened at the object. 

A book.

Legend passed it onto the Hylian, who caught it smoothly,  
"This should make remembering their names a little clearer, you could even add a little description of them or something." Legend shrugged, sitting where he once sat. Wild watched him, yet tore his view down into his lap at the book. He looked back to Legend,  
"Are you sure?" Legend blinked,  
"That you should be using a book? Yes."  
"No, I mean about having the book… "  
"oh, yeah, sure. I have a couple more spare, don't worry." A pause,  
"Thank you." Legend scoffed,  
"Don't worry about it," he put his hands out, savouring the feeling of the heat, "now, tell me some of these names, I'm curious about the people you've met." Wild's eyes widened, and a smile playing on his lips as he quickly spilling his words that Legend listened to intently, his own smile joining Wild's as the sun finally set over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Anotha one + Italics machine is back up and running !!!! Yeehaw!!!


End file.
